The Tales of the Spinner
by Naseis
Summary: Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Tout ce qui était a disparu dans la haine et tout ce qui demeure a le goût de cendre.
1. Captain

**The Tales of the Spinner**

**- Partie Une : Wish -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Au début je me disais que ce n'était que pour le plaisir de la voir tomber de son piédestal. Mais le piège s'est refermé…

…

**The Tale of a Captain**

…

L'automne reprenait ses droits, dans les Hautes Terres d'Ecosse. Les feuilles dorées formaient un ballet aérien le temps de leur chute, les lourds nuages gris se perçaient pour livrer passage à un rayon de soleil plus téméraire que ses frères et les oiseaux commençaient leur longue migration pour des climats plus chauds. Un vent froid venu du Nord soufflait, faisant danser les banderoles qui surmontaient les gradins du stade de Quidditch et s'envoler les chapeaux des spectateurs qui scandaient des encouragements à leurs équipes respectives. Masculines ou féminines, toutes se joignaient dans un joyeux tintamarre qui pourtant avait son ordre, pour peu que l'on sache écouter.

Toutes ces voix parvenaient aux oreilles de James Potter qui, debout sur le plancher de bois qui délimitait l'accès au terrain, dévisageait ses camarades postés derrière lui. Sirius, King, Dawson… Tous lui rendaient le même regard défiant, plein de morgue et de feu comme sont les yeux des guerriers à l'approche de la bataille décisive, celle qui décidera de l'avenir d'un peuple ou d'un monde. Tous étaient prêts à sauter en selle au moindre de ses ordres pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en eux, qu'ils allaient faire leur maximum pour que ce match reste dans les annales de Poudlard.

C'était étonnant comme le calme pouvait survenir aux plus étranges moments, songea James en croisant le regard de chacun des joueurs. Ils étaient tous là, balais en mains, les oreilles bourdonnant des cris et des coups de leurs supporters et pourtant… Lui-même avait l'impression d'être hors du temps, comme doit l'être un général qui échange un dernier regard avec son lieutenant avant de se voiler la face d'un masque de fer pour affronter l'ennemi. C'était là ce qu'il partageait avec chacun de ses coéquipiers lors de cette fraction de seconde qu'ils échangeaient, les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis il tourna le dos aux joueurs et à leur complicité d'un instant pour détailler les gradins et la population remuante qu'ils abritaient. L'on scandait leurs noms, l'on criait le nom de leur Maison, l'on invectivait l'équipe adverse qui pourtant n'était ni pire ni meilleure. C'était un duel qui se jouait à la fois sur le terrain et dans les gradins, une guerre de points pour les uns, une guerre des nerfs pour les autres. Et lui serait aujourd'hui le chef d'orchestre de cette formidable machine. Un souffle de fierté gonfla la poitrine du jeune homme qui tourna la tête vers ses arrières.

« Sirius ? » dit-il en enfourchant son balai, immédiatement imité par ses sept camarades.

« Capitaine ? »

« Essaye de viser correctement, cette fois. »

Sur un clin d'œil du jeune homme, auquel répondit le rire de Sirius, les Gryffondors s'élevèrent dans le ciel anglais sous les cris et les vivas de la foule massée dans les gradins de bois. L'impression d'ivresse qui emporta le jeune Potter se mêla à la liesse populaire tandis que son nom était hurlé dans le stade par un commentateur impatient. James Potter, capitaine de Gryffondor. En faisant son tour d'honneur, il eu le plaisir de voir une jeune demoiselle se tenir au premier rang de l'une des tours aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Une demoiselle aux cheveux de feu dansant dans le vent d'octobre et aux joues rougies par la fraicheur, qui encourageait son équipe de toutes ses forces. Levant son poing, il joignit son cri à celui de Lily et bientôt tout le stade résonna d'un immense « ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le cœur battant la chamade, James mena ses compagnons au centre de leur moitié de terrain et resserra sa prise sur le manche de son balai. Son regard se tourna une dernière fois vers la longue chevelure rousse qui se balançait au vent et lui fit une promesse. Il allait mener son équipe à la victoire. Pour elle.


	2. Daughter

**The Tales of the Spinner**

**- Partie Une : Wish -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Demande:** Je vous remercierais grandement de bien vouloir me communiquer votre adresse mail lors des reviews afin que je puisse vous répondre.  
**Résumé :** Au début je me disais que ce n'était que pour le plaisir de la voir tomber de son piédestal. Mais le piège s'est refermé…

…

**The Tale of a Daughter**

…

La Grande Salle du Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie, résonnait des rires, du tintement des couverts et du bruissement des conversations des centaines de personnes qui occupaient les cinq grandes tables réparties dans la salle. Du ciel magique au-dessus d'elles tombaient des milliers de petits flocons blancs qui s'évanouissaient dans les airs quelques mètres au-dessus des têtes remuantes qui se délectaient des plats hivernaux concoctés par les Elfes de Maison qui manoeuvraient dans les Cuisines. Parmi ces gourmands, deux têtes, l'une noire, l'autre brune, ne cessaient de scruter les lourdes portes de bois qui marquaient l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Joan et Moera étaient inquiètes. Leur amie Lily Evans, appelée par le Directeur de l'établissement, aurait déjà dû revenir de son entretien mais il n'en était rien. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantôme de la Maison Gryffondor, s'était présenté voilà une demi-heure dans leur Salle Commune et était reparti en compagnie de la jeune femme qui avait donné rendez-vous à ses deux amies pour le dîner. Or le dîner battait son plein et nulle trace de la rouquine. Ni d'Albus Dumbledore…

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'il voulait la voir ? » demanda Moera en reposant son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Aucune idée… Regarde, voilà Dumbledore ! »

Vêtu d'une longue robe rouge sombre sur laquelle s'étalait sa célèbre barbe blanche, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du collège, avançait dans la travée centrale d'un pas vif qui ne lui était pas commun. Un pas qui le mena en quelques secondes jusqu'aux deux Gryffondor qui le regardèrent les rejoindre avec inquiétude. Elles n'avaient pas manqué se rendre compte que le vieil homme était seul, d'où leur inquiétude grandissante sur ce qui pouvait être arrivé à Lily.

« Mesdemoiselles, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elles, je crains fort que Miss Evans n'ait besoin de vous. Elle doit s'être réfugiée dans votre dortoir, si je ne m'abuse. »

« Que s'est-il passé, Professeur ? » demanda Joan en se redressant vivement, laissant sa fourchette retomber contre son assiette encore pleine de poivrons en un tintement sec qui attira sur elle les quelques regards alentours qui n'étaient déjà pas braqués sur elle du fait de leur entretien privé d'avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

« J'ai eu la douloureuse mission de lui apprendre… le décès de son père. »

Moera et Joan pâlirent à vue d'œil et dardèrent sur le Directeur des yeux exorbités. Bramwell Evans était… mort ? Cet homme si plein de vie chez qui elles avaient passé une semaine merveilleuse, l'été dernier ? Mais… comment était-ce possible ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Un homme si gentil, si attentionné avec sa famille ! C'était… impossible !

« Oh mon dieu, Lily ! » s'exclama Moera en se levant d'un bon, immédiatement imitée par son amie qui se joignit à elle dans leur course à travers les couloirs qui menaient à la Tour des Gryffondor et au Dortoir des Sixième Année. Peu leur importa de heurter un élève en retard pour son dîner pourvu qu'elles arrivent le plus rapidement possible auprès de leur amie.

Dans la Grande Salle, un petit groupe d'élèves connu sous le nom des Maraudeurs, assis non loin de la place que les demoiselles venaient de quitter, était en effervescence. Dès que le nom de Evans fut prononcé par la figure grave du Directeur, ils dressèrent l'oreille jusqu'à entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsque Joan et Moera bondirent hors de leurs sièges pour se précipiter hors de la salle, Remus Lupin retint son ami James Potter par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de suivre les jeunes filles qui disparurent en un clin d'œil dans les couloirs de pierre illuminés par les torches magiques qui s'embrasèrent sur leur passage.

« Laisse-les, lui dit-il en le contraignant à se rasseoir. Elle a besoin d'elles. »

C'est un James silencieux et plus maussade que jamais qui rejoignit ce soir-là la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Aucune Sixième Année ne fit son apparition, ce qui confirma l'assertion de Remus. Lily avait besoin d'elles, si tant est qu'elles puissent jamais consoler une jeune fille qui venait d'apprendre qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son père.


	3. Dream

**The Tales of the Spinner**

**- Partie Une : Wish -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Demande:** Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me communiquer un moyen de vous répondre dans vos reviews.  
**Résumé :** Au début je me disais que ce n'était que pour le plaisir de la voir tomber de son piédestal. Mais le piège s'est refermé…

…

**The Tale of a Dream**

…

« PLACE ! » hurla une voix avant qu'une flèche noire ne dépasse le groupe de Gryffondors qui venaient de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'engouffre dans le passage ainsi dégagé. Une seconde flèche noire suivit la première et s'engagea à toute vitesse dans le couloir de pierre, sous les protestations des quelques élèves bousculés et celles, plus véhémentes, de la Dame en Rose. Nombreux seraient les élèves à dormir dehors suite à cet « infâme traitement » subi par la gardienne de la Tour qui, en signe de contestation, abandonna son cadre et les élèves qui lui faisaient face.

« PATMOL ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes, puisque voilà ce dont il s'agissait, coururent à travers la Salle Commune tapissée de velours et tentures rouge jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Sur leur passage s'éteignaient les conversations et se tournaient les visages, curieux de voir qui surgissait ainsi parmi eux.

« TU LAMBINES, CORNEDRUE ! »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'entendirent les élèves massés dans la Salle Commune avant qu'une porte de bois ne soit claquée, réduisant les cris au silence comme sait si bien le faire le chêne anglais. Les conversations reprirent bien rapidement, malgré un petit flottement, après cet intermède qui n'en était qu'un parmi les centaines qui s'étaient déjà produits au gré des années passées. Cela faisait six années que Gryffondor vivait avec les célèbres Maraudeurs. C'eut été impossible de n'en pas retirer un quelconque enseignement. Malgré tout, une demoiselle aux cheveux de feu et au tempérament tout aussi ardent se leva et suivit les dénommés Patmol et Cornedrue dans l'escalier qui la mènerait à leur dortoir. Nul dans la Salle Commune n'eut besoin de comprendre que les hostilités venaient d'être rouvertes entre la représentante de l'autorité et les fauteurs de trouble les plus célèbres de Poudlard. Et nul n'eut garde de se mettre en travers du chemin de la Préfète Lily Evans.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année régnait le désordre habituel des chambrées masculines, à ceci près qu'un grand nombre de parchemins étaient étalés sur les quatre lits présents dans la pièce circulaire. Ces parchemins étaient tous recouverts de dessins et d'inscriptions, certaines fixes comme l'annotation « Sorcière Borgne - Honeyducks » écrite d'une fine écriture noire, ou mouvantes comme l'étiquette « Albus Dumbledore » qui suivait un petit point noir actuellement en déplacement le long du couloir des Enchantements, suivie de près par un « Argus Rusard » que ne semblait pas vouloir distancer un certain « Mr Blight », chat de gouttière dans la force de l'âge et fidèle assistant du jeune Concierge nouvellement nommé.

« Maître Lunard, où en sommes-nous ? » demanda cérémonieusement Sirius après que James eu refermé la lourde porte de bois de leur Dortoir.

« Nous n'attendions plus que vous, Maître Patmol. » répondit Remus d'un ton amusé, baguette sous le menton.

Le jeune loup-garou récemment éprouvé par une nuit de pleine Lune se tenait face à son lit sur lequel était posé une grande feuille de parchemin annoté à l'encre verte dont le haut semblait avoir été laissé vierge à dessein. A son côté, l'on pouvait trouver un petit bonhomme grassouillet répondant au nom de Peter Pettigrow que Mère Nature n'avait pas gâté le jour de sa conception. Les yeux brillants d'anticipation, Peter avait entre les mains une plume et un gros encrier vert qu'il posa à côté du parchemin lorsque ses amis entrèrent.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que ça marche, Remus ? » demanda-t-il tandis que James offrait à son sac un vol plané qui prit fin sur les quelques parchemins étalés sur son lit mais auxquels il ne prêta aucune attention.

« Maître Queudver, oseriez-vous douter des Maraudeurs ? » s'insurgea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches.

Avant que Peter ne puisse répondre, des coups furent portés contre la porte de chêne dans une visible intention belliqueuse. Soupirant contre « ces idiots qui osent interrompre pareil moment », Sirius se dévoua pour ouvrir à l'opportun et lui faire entendre sa façon de penser. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras le long du corps, se tenait Lily Evans qui n'était clairement pas sur le pas de leur porte dans le but de leur rendre une visite de courtoisie à en juger par son faciès ombrageux annonciateur des pires sermons. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour les réprimander sur leur récent comportement.

« Ah, Evans, fit-il. Tu tombes mal, James n'a pas le temps de flirter aujourd'hui. Repasse plus tard, tu veux ? »

Et sur un sourire des plus polis, le rejeton des Black ferma la porte au nez et à la barbe de la Préfète qui n'eu pas le temps de placer un mot. De l'autre côté de la porte, en revanche, ce fut un James rouge qui porta ses mains à sa tête dans l'intention évidente de ne pas étrangler celui qui lui souriait avec tant de désinvolture.

« Tu la bécoteras plus tard, on a du boulot. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa le bras de James et le tira face au lit de Remus avant d'attraper la plume que Peter lui tendait et d'inscrire son nom à côté de ceux de Lunard et Queudver. James fit de même avant de redonner la plume à Remus tandis que Sirius relisait ce qui était déjà inscrit.

« _Messieurs Lun… nanananana et Cornedrue_… sont fiers de vous prés… »

« Ca ne peut pas être aussi simpliste, Patmol ! » se récria James. « Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, que diable ! »

« Il a raison sur ce point » admit Remus qui se passait la plume d'une main à l'autre en attendant qu'une suite soit décidée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez mettre, alors ? » intervint Peter d'une petite voix.

« Admirez l'artiste. » dit James avec un grand sourire suffisant. « Maestro ? » fit-il à l'intention de Remus qui arrêta de jouer avec sa plume pour la tremper dans l'encre verte et la tenir prête à écrire ce qui allait être dicté. « Virgule_, Pourvoyeurs d'Aide aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_ »

Un instant de silence s'installa, troublé par le grattement de la plume de Remus sur le parchemin qui servait de support à leur carte. Puis Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration à l'endroit de son meilleur ami.

« Mais c'est qu'il y en a, là-dedans, en fin de compte ! » lâcha-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de James sous les éclats de rire de Peter et les récriminations du concerné.

Remus se permit un sourire tout en terminant la présentation de la carte d'une belle écriture ronde. Les Maraudeurs se permirent de longues secondes d'observation de leur chef d'œuvre sur laquelle l'on pouvait lire ce qui suit :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, _

_Pourvoyeurs d'Aide aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_La Carte du Maraudeur_

Puis les baguettes furent tirées comme on tire l'épée pour faire une haie d'honneur. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard par-dessus la carte et le sourire qu'ils affichaient était aussi plein de fierté pour le travail colossal effectué que d'émotion pour le résultat qui se tenait sous leurs yeux sous la forme d'un morceau de parchemin. Alors dans un même mouvement fluide et plein de respect, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers la carte nouvellement estampillée et prononcèrent d'une même voix chargée de fierté :

_« Méfait accompli ! »_

Le parchemin redevint lentement vierge de toute écriture, retrouvant les marques de pliures propres à tout parchemin longuement utilisé. Un parchemin sans aucun signe pouvant prouver que sous ces dehors insignifiants se cachaient des heures de travail et un ouvrage magique exceptionnel, fruit d'esprits talentueux qui avaient mis en commun leurs connaissances et leurs recherches pour créer un plan parfait de Poudlard pour qui souhaitait tout explorer sans se faire repérer.

« Quelqu'un n'aurait pas un mouchoir ? » demanda Sirius tout de go, brisant par cette remarque incongrue la gravité de l'instant.

James regarda Sirius qui dévisagea ensuite Remus qui lui-même rendit ce regard à Peter qui clôt la boucle en dévisageant James. Un premier rire se fit entendre. Puis un second. Et enfin, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent pliés de rire, soulagés d'avoir enfin mis un terme à plus de quatre années de labeur. Ils avaient réussi leur pari insensé.


	4. Defeat

**The Tales of the Spinner**

**- Partie Une : Wish -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Demande :** Merci de me communiquer un moyen de vous répondre  
**Résumé :** Au début je me disais que ce n'était que pour le plaisir de la voir tomber de son piédestal. Mais le piège s'est refermé…

**Voici qui clôt la première partie des Contes de la Fileuse. **

…

**The Tale of a Defeat**

…

Un impact d'origine inconnue sortit brutalement James Potter de ses pensées moroses. Clignant des yeux, il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, lui démolissait l'oreille interne.

« Allez Jimmy, fais pas cette tête ! » lui cria Sirius, haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit de la forte musique qui faisait vibrer les vitres de la salle. « C'est les vacances, Poudlard est loin ! Pense à autre chose, mon pote ! »

D'autorité, Sirius se saisit des épaules du Gryffondor et le tourna vers la piste de danse où des personnes de tous âges se trémoussaient au son d'une musique rythmée, certaines étroitement enlacées, d'autres bondissant de tous les côtés en chantant les paroles, ce qui conférait à la soirée un fond sonore renforcé par les diverses conversations à voix haute. Devant les deux amis se tenaient deux jeunes femmes toutes en boucles sombres et en courtes robes de soirées qui leur adressaient des sourires aguicheurs parfaitement étudiés.

« Je te présente… Mince, je me rappelle plus leur nom ! » s'exclama Sirius avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire qui vrilla les oreilles d'un James grimaçant. « Elles adoreraient faire revenir un sourire sur tes charmantes lèvres. »

« Pas ce soir, Sirius… » répondit James en se dégageant du bras de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner, la mine soudain sérieuse. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait ramassé James suite à un refus plus ou moins violent de Lily Evans à sa demande de sortir avec lui. Il pouvait revenir avec des séquelles physiques – lèvre fendue, œil au beurre noir, cheveux roussis… - ou sous l'emprise d'un sortilège particulièrement vicieux sorti de l'imagination fertile de la jeune fille, il n'en avait pour autant jamais paru aussi abattu et découragé que depuis le début de ces vacances. Il s'était toujours relevé, quelques fois assez difficilement, mais le fait était qu'il se relevait. Or là, il semblait prêt à jeter l'éponge. A tout abandonner. Comme s'il venait d'arriver au bout de sa capacité de résistance.

Sirius aurait voulu suivre son meilleur ami, lui apporter aide et réconfort mais il lui semblait qu'il serait mieux pour James d'être seul un moment avec ses pensées. Il avait besoin de faire le point avec ses sentiments et ses envies pour l'avenir. Son équilibre en dépendait.

« Sirius ? » minauda une voix proche de lui tandis que des mains aventureuses lui caressaient les bras.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers les deux demoiselles qui, de part et d'autre de lui, lui adressaient des moues boudeuses. Sur un dernier coup d'œil vers le couloir qui menait à la porte de chêne, le jeune Black se décida à accompagner quelques temps ces jeunes dames. Il rejoindrait James un peu plus tard. Une petite ballade lui ferait du bien. Mais pour l'instant…

« En scène, mes chéries ! » dit-il en passant un bras autour de la taille des filles avant de les entraîner vers la piste de danse.


	5. Secret

**The Tales of the Spinner**

**- Partie Deux : Feel -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Trois mots furent notre principal sujet de discussion ces dernières années. Trois mots seront notre sujet de conversation pour les années à venir.

…

**The** **Tale of a Secret**

…

Madame Pomfresh quitta l'Infirmerie dans un tournoiement de jupons blancs et rouges, laissant derrière une jeune femme aux yeux d'émeraude venue la prévenir que le Directeur la faisait mander. La longue salle aux lits blancs était aussi silencieuse qu'une cathédrale, de ces silences qui permettent au corps de se reposer et à l'âme de voyager. Un silence parfait pour guérir les plaies de l'esprit qui accompagnent bien souvent les blessures du corps. Or ce soir, il ne semblait y avoir âme qui vive dans la salle de pierre. Aucune respiration ne se faisait entendre, pas un bruissement de drap n'indiquait la présence d'un dormeur et aucun gémissement de douleur ne sourdait. Le silence total et parfait d'une nuit d'automne.

L'écho de ses talons claquant sur le sol de pierre le brisa comme des pointes de flèches tirées par un archer invisible. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Lily avançait lentement entre les deux lignes de lits aux draps blancs, laissant ses pensées vagabonder tout leur saoul. C'avait été très étrange de passer les vacances d'été seule avec sa mère et sa sœur, quoique Petunia n'avait pas émit le désir de se retrouver plus que nécessaire en sa compagnie, lui préférant celle d'un jeune homme de la ville d'à côté. Selon Mrs Evans, Petunia avait rencontré le dénommé Vernon Dursley à la fin de l'été deux années auparavant, peu avant que Lily ne reparte pour Poudlard. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois en dehors des cours, Vernon fréquentant une école privée exclusivement masculine, avant d'officialiser leur relation au printemps de cette année. Vernon allait donc devenir son beau-frère, songea-t-elle en passant une mèche bouclée derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Elle avait dû le voir peut-être trois fois dont deux en photos et se demandait encore ce que Petunia avait bien pu lui trouver. Enfin… « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » avait dit Blaise Pascal. Et cela faisait six ans qu'elle avait arrêté de vouloir comprendre sa sœur.

Le bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Un grincement plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans le silence de l'Infirmerie. Dissimulée qu'elle était derrière une voilure située dans un recoin sombre, Lily n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était ce visiteur nocturne. Certainement pas un malade, elle aurait pu entendre plaintes et gémissements ainsi que les appels à Madame Pomfresh. Puis les pas cessèrent non loin de sa cachette et c'est avec surprise qu'elle pu entendre s'élever la voix totalement inattendue de Sirius Black, leader des célèbres Maraudeurs, fauteurs de trouble officiels de Poudlard. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils ne fassent parler d'eux.

« Ils t'ont pas ratés, dis donc… »

Il y eu un froissement de tissu puis le silence se réinstalla. Lily pu entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles en même temps qu'elle essayait de se faire aussi discrète que possible, restant immobile et respirant par petites bouffées. Il lui sembla que cent ans passaient ainsi, dans la situation inconfortable d'un cambrioleur surpris en plein travail par la lumière qu'on vient d'allumer, avant qu'un autre froissement de tissu ne lui indique que le visiteur allait quitter la place – pour son plus grand bonheur.

« T'en fais pas, mon vieux. On va prendre soin de lui. »

Tandis que Sirius s'éloignait dans l'allée bordée de lits, Lily sortit précautionneusement la tête de sa cachette et l'observa… du moins essaya car tout ce qu'elle vit fut la porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même et se referma de même. Ni ombre sur le sol faiblement éclairé par un soleil couchant, ni trace d'une quelconque présence humaine. C'était comme si Sirius n'était jamais venu, que tout n'avait été qu'imagination de sa part. Elle l'avait pourtant entendu…

Fronçant les sourcils, la Gryffondor sortit pleinement de son refuge pour approcher l'endroit que venait de quitter son camarade, abrité derrière des voiles blancs. Si sa surprise avait été grande de découvrir Sirius Black dans cette pièce, elle grimpa d'un échelon en découvrant un James Potter sérieusement amoché couché entre les draps de coton blanc. Elle était au courant des résultats désastreux du match de Quidditch qui s'était joué dans l'après-midi et des conséquences qui en découlaient. Le Capitaine et Poursuiveur de l'équipe de sa Maison avait violemment été heurté par l'un des Cognards envoyé par l'équipe adverse et avait chuté d'une hauteur respectable. En avait résultée une interruption du jeu et un transport d'urgence à l'Infirmerie du blessé qui, d'après radio-couloir, souffrait d'une fracture de la mâchoire – résultat du coup d'avec le Cognard -, de la rotule, du péroné et de trois doigts de la main gauche ainsi que d'une luxation de l'épaule – conséquences de la chute plutôt vertigineuse du joueur. Le rapport était impressionnant mais les talents de Madame Pomfresh étaient venus à bout de la plupart des blessures tandis que le patient rendait visite aux divinités du Sommeil grâce à une Potion plus que bienvenue.

Potter avait les doigts pris dans une attelle qui pliait son bras contre sa poitrine pour soulager l'épaule qui n'avait pas encore été traitée, l'Infirmière ayant préféré dans un premier temps s'occuper des blessures les plus sérieuses. Lily s'approcha du jeune homme assoupi et l'observa depuis le côté du lit duquel elle se tenait. Il avait semblé changer, depuis le début de l'année et sa nomination, à la surprise générale, au poste de Préfet-en-Chef. Il semblait avoir prit la résolution de quitter enfin sa peau d'enfant turbulent pour revêtir celle de jeune homme issu de l'une des meilleures familles de la communauté sorcière. L'arrogance qui était la sienne ces dernières six longues années avait disparue, quoique pas totalement, remplacée par une prestance toute particulière, subtile mélange de conscience de soi et de gravité. C'était le changement qui avait le plus marqué Lily, spectatrice privilégiée car sa collègue à la tête du corps des Préfets du Collège de Sorcellerie. Il était apparu sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, le soir du Banquet de la Répartition, et c'avait été comme si tout l'espace se remplissait de l'assurance non ostentatoire qu'il semblait avoir acquis au cours des deux mois passés loin des bancs de l'école. Bien évidemment, la même question avait trôné dans toutes les têtes de l'assemblée, du moins une grande majorité : _mais qu'était-il arrivé à James Potter ?_

Cela, Lily l'ignorait totalement mais était agréablement surprise du changement survenu. Si le tempérament de feu de son camarade n'avait certes pas disparu, il semblait avoir été canalisé et tempéré dans la conscience que lui aussi devait grandir un jour et endosser la tunique d'homme responsable. C'était le changement le plus significatif de sa personnalité et pour la jeune femme, le plus important. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait sermonné sur sa conduite très souvent inqualifiable et il semblait qu'il avait finalement tenu compte de son avis. Lui qui lui avait demandé d'innombrables fois de sortir avec lui, il venait de faire le premier pas vers une éventuelle stabilité dans leurs rapports jusqu'à présent conflictuels.

_L'année ne fait que commencer, Potter, et tu as encore tout à prouver,_ se dit-elle en se laissant aller à sourire au jeune endormi.

Sa physionomie était totalement différente, au repos. Objectivement parlant, c'était un beau jeune homme à qui la chevelure éternellement en épis conférait une petite note d'originalité qui rappelait son tempérament frondeur et facétieux. Ils étaient en froid depuis tant d'années qu'elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait être autre chose que le petit crétin bouffi d'orgueil qui envahissait son espace vital. Depuis la rentrée, il se transformait en être humain, avec ses défauts pour certains pas aussi exagérés qu'elle ne l'avait pensé jusque là, mais aussi ses qualités qu'il fallait bien lui reconnaître.

_Ca ne veut pas dire que je t'aime et encore moins que je sortirai avec toi. Je sais reconnaître quand j'ai tort… enfin, ça arrive. _

Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle le lui avoue en face. Elle avait sa fierté, et puis il était plus amusant de le voir œuvrer de lui-même sans autre encouragement qu'un sourire à l'occasion… voire peut-être une diminution du nombre de paires de gifles suivant l'évolution de son comportement. Lily fit la moue et quitta le chevet du Gryffondor en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle allait réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter devant une bonne tarte à la mélasse comme les Elfes savaient si bien en faire.

_Que soit remercié l'inventeur de la tarte à la mélasse… C'était un grand homme, sincèrement. _


	6. Name

**The Tales of the Spinner**

**- Partie Deux : Feel -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Trois mots furent notre principal sujet de discussion ces dernières années. Trois mots seront notre sujet de conversation pour les années à venir.

…

**The Tale of a Name**

**Note:** Alors, avant toute chose, je vous souhaite de tout coeur une **excellente année 2008** et n'oubliez pas: **celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas**! Appelez plutôt Nez Rouge ;)

Ensuite, je crois que la suite prendra son temps pour arriver car j'ai un gros soucis de dialogue sur la bulle suivante. MAIS elle viendra, il me faut juste un peu de temps.

…

Le majestueux sapin couvert de guirlandes multicolores, de boules aussi grosses que des pommes et de centaines de petites bougies aux flammes tremblantes dans le froid hivernal qui ornait quelques heures auparavant la grande place circulaire n'était plus à présent qu'un ridicule tas de cendres éparpillées dans la neige mêlée de boue et de sang. La bonne odeur de vin chaud et de pain d'épice qui avait embaumée l'air ne faisait plus saliver les papilles, remplacée qu'elle avait été par celle, définitivement plus âcre, de la peur et de la mort. Les rues précédemment bondées et remplies des cris des passant qui, se pressant devant les devantures illuminées, s'alpaguaient pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de cette veille de Noël ne résonnaient maintenant que des cris des combattants, des suppliques des blessés et du fracassement des sorts sur des façades fragilisées qui commençaient à s'effriter et dont les décombres étaient lentement recouverts de la neige tombante.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sortilège de Mort frappa de plein fouet le jeune Auror récemment entré dans la Brigade. Sous la violence du choc, le corps fut projeté contre la façade d'une maison dans un bruit sourd et vint s'écraser au sol, au milieu des débris de pierre et de neige qui n'était plus blanche. Non loin de là se tenait baguette à la main une jeune femme à la flamboyante chevelure rousse qui tentait de tirer à l'abris une petite fille dont ce qui semblait être le grand-père était étendu au sol, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur le vide. Alors qu'elle se baissait, un rayon bleu la frôla à l'épaule, déchirant le tissu et ouvrant dans sa peau une blessure qui, sans être trop profonde, s'avérait handicapante car située au bras droit, bras souteneur de la baguette. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même et posa sa main gauche à l'endroit de sa blessure en grimaçant, cherchant du regard la direction de laquelle provenait le sortilège qui venait de la frapper. A quelques mètres de là, un Mangemort se rapprochait à grands pas dans l'optique de les détruire elle et la petite fille. Lily se retourna vers l'enfant et lui désigna un endroit d'apparence sûre dans lequel elle lui ordonna d'aller se cacher. Comme la petite hésitait, elle ajouta un « maintenant ! » d'un ton plus ferme tandis qu'elle se relevait pour faire face à son agresseur et protéger la fuite de l'enfant.

Les deux combattants se jaugèrent du regard de longues secondes, tentant d'évaluer les forces de l'un et de l'autre. Sous la cagoule qui protégeait son identité, le Mangemort eu un rictus sarcastique en constatant que son adversaire n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une _fillette_ qui tentait de jouer les braves sorcières mais ne tiendrait pas trois minutes face à lui, un sorcier expérimenté versé dans les Arts Noirs et fidèle serviteur de Lord Voldemort. D'un bref mouvement de baguette, il fit s'élever une pointe de bois, vague reste de l'enseigne d'un apothicaire, mais n'eu pas le temps d'assurer la direction de l'objet qu'un cri résonnait dans tout le Chemin de Traverse en même temps qu'une multitude de _crac_ qui avaient tous en écho le même ordre retransmis de tous les côtés du quartier sorcier.

« AURORS, PLUS UN GESTE ! »

« LILY ! »

Déstabilisé par ces cris qui venaient de toutes parts, le Mangemort ne pu diriger correctement son arme qui, si elle vint bien se ficher dans le corps de la jeune femme, n'y fit pas les dégâts escomptés car celle-ci s'était décalée à l'entente de son nom mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à son assaillant. Le pieu improvisé vint frapper Lily au flanc, la faisant reculer d'un pas sous l'impact. Elle cria de douleur tandis que ses genoux flanchaient et l'envoyaient se rouler sur le sol en position fœtale, les mains pressées autour de sa blessure et du bout de bois qui y était fiché. Le Mangemort voulu achever sa victime mais en fut empêché par un doublon de sortilèges qui le frappèrent et lui firent effectuer un vol plané qui s'acheva deux mètres plus loin, parmi les décombres recouverts de flocons. Les Aurors se détournèrent de leur victime inanimée pour se préoccuper des Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas fuient à l'arrivée des renforts. James fut libéré de son adversaire lorsque celui-ci suivit ses compagnons dans leur fuite et se précipita vers le dernier endroit où il avait vue Lily, jouant des coudes pour atteindre son objectif. Puis il la trouva recroquevillée sur le sol à quelques mètres de là, dos à lui, un pieu planté dans le flanc. Se figeant un instant, il pu voir ses mains pleines de sang crispées sur la pointe de bois, trônant au milieu d'une chemise ensanglantée. Sa tête se tourna légèrement vers le haut, ce qui lui permit de voir une partie du profil de la jeune femme et les rides provoquées par le plissement de ses yeux sous la douleur que provoquait la blessure. Jurant, James se précipita auprès de la Gryffondor en criant pour demander un Medicomage en urgence. Il arriva aux côtés de Lily et fit le tour de son corps pour s'agenouiller face à elle. Le sang se retira de son visage tandis qu'il prenait l'une de ses mains poisseuse de sang et la serrait pour lui insuffler autant de courage et de force que possible.

« Accroche-toi, d'accord ? On va te sortir de là, on va te soigner. »

Les yeux de Lily à moitié fermés sous la douleur scrutaient le visage de James alors que celui-ci demandait à nouveau un Médicomage. Lèvres serrées mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher quelques gémissements de monter de sa gorge, elle appréciait la présence de son camarade de Maison à ses côtés et la poigne rassurante de sa main dans la sienne. Il lui disait qu'elle allait être soignée et elle le croyait parce que sa prise lui disait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser mourir, qu'il ne laisserait pas la Faucheuse l'emporter. Fermant les yeux sous un nouvel élancement de douleur, la jeune femme crispa sa main sur celle de James et y enfonça ses ongles. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux fermement clos et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées.

« Ca va aller, Lily » chuchota une voix à son oreille. « Je te promets que ça va aller. »

Une main passa sur son front et en retira la sueur puis continua sur sa joue sur laquelle elle resta bien longtemps après qu'elle eut rouvert les yeux. Le pouce contre sa joue fit des va-et-vient apaisants tandis que James lui souriait d'un sourire confiant que des yeux paniqués venaient contredire. Lily rit mentalement face à l'ironie de la situation : c'était elle qui allait peut-être y rester et c'était lui qui paniquait… Malgré tout, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être là avec sa prise si rassurante, de lui dire de s'accrocher quand même respirer devenait une torture. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas un monstre, preuve en avait souvent été faite, mais si elle avait encore des doutes aussi infimes soient-ils, son esprit s'en vidait en même temps que son corps se vidait de son sang. Ce fut lorsqu'elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier que ses lèvres entrèrent pour la première fois en contact avec un élément cutané de James Potter. Celui-ci venait de poser un doigt en travers de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer son entreprise.

« Shht… Garde tes forces. » lui dit-il d'une voix extrêmement douce et caressante avant qu'un pan de robe verte ne se fraye un chemin dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme dû se reculer pour laisser au Medicomage la place d'agir mais ne relâcha pas pour autant la main de sa compagne qu'il garda bien serrée dans la sienne, de même que ses yeux dans les siens. Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer, il ne la quitterait pas, pas maintenant. Pas au moment où elle avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait peut-être pas été là les années précédentes, à son accident de balais ou à la mort de son père, mais jamais plus il ne la laisserait. De cœur à cœur, il lui fit la promesse d'être toujours là _pour_ elle s'il ne pouvait être _avec_ elle, pourvu qu'elle vive et soit heureuse. Si elle l'était, alors il le serait… Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre, car si son esprit lui soufflait une chanson, son cœur, lui, savait que la vie sans elle ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue.

« Merci James » souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible avant de serrer faiblement la main qui retenait la sienne. Ses yeux bruns qui la fixaient furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'oubli d'où toute douleur était bannie.


	7. Smile

**FThe Tales of the Spinner**

**- Partie Deux : Feel -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Trois mots furent notre principal sujet de discussion ces dernières années. Trois mots seront notre sujet de conversation pour les années à venir.

…

**The Tale of a Smile**

**PS: **Je déteste écrire les scènes de ce genre C'est trop difficile! Mon plus profond respect à ceux et celles qui en écrivent!

**PPS:** Spéciale dédicasse à Zeanne, parce que sans elle, je serais devenue folle xD Merci Jimmy!

…

Les neiges recouvraient la totalité du parc de Poudlard en une couche plus ou moins uniforme. Depuis la fenêtre de la Tour, l'on pouvait distinguer de petits points noirs, rouges et oranges qui sautillaient et se couvraient de blanc au gré des batailles de neige ou des chutes dans la neige qu'ils recouvraient de leur forme d'ange une fois jetés au sol. Deux observateurs perchés derrière les hautes fenêtres suivaient des yeux les tribulations d'un groupe de ces petits points qui s'avéraient être des élèves lancés en pleine guerre des neiges contre une autre bande légèrement moins nombreuse mais extrêmement bien organisée qui semblait avoir l'avantage. Assez rapidement, le premier groupe de pois sauteurs se retrouva enseveli sous une avalanche de boules de neige et le combat prit fin avec la reddition de tous les membres du clan.

« Tu as gagné » déclara l'un des observateurs adossé au mur de pierre, les bras croisés sur son pull bleu marine en baissant les yeux vers sa comparse assise à la fenêtre à côté de la sienne. Levant ses yeux émeraude ombrés de cils doux, Lily adressa un sourire victorieux à son compagnon qui l'avait rejointe peu de temps auparavant alors qu'elle observait déjà les tribulations des bandes de pois sauteurs.

« Moins nombreux mais mieux organisés. » répondit-elle simplement. « Tu n'avais aucune chance. »

« Comme je n'ai aucune chance que tu m'appelles de nouveau James, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sans pour autant se laisser démonter par la réaction de la jeune femme. Lily était revenue deux semaines auparavant après une courte convalescence qui n'avait pas effacée toutes les marques de cette funeste journée de décembre. Les pommettes plus hautes que dans son souvenir conféraient à son visage aminci une noblesse et une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, renforcée par la coiffure que Lily avait choisie aujourd'hui : deux mèches de cheveux nouées à l'arrière de sa tête, laissant libre court à quantité de mèches folles dont l'une d'elle en particulier capta le regard de James. Elle effleurait la peau du cou de la jeune femme, boucle de cuivre sur peau de porcelaine… une peau dont il se rappelait la douceur avec une douloureuse exactitude.

La réaction de Lily ne se fit pas attendre : son sourire se fana tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers le bas de la fenêtre et se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée de devoir aborder ce sujet. Il était aisé de suivre le cours de ses pensées pour qui avait été présent la veille de Noël. L'appeler par son prénom lui avait sur l'instant paru si naturel, presque normal… Il était resté avec elle le temps que les Medicomages arrivent. Il l'avait rassurée, lui avait tenu la main et n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle avait enfoncés ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'à faire couler son sang. Et puis il l'avait appelée Lily… Plusieurs fois. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, continuer à l'appeler par son prénom signifierait qu'un lien s'était établi entre eux. Et ce lien, la jeune femme le rejetait sûrement eut égard à son comportement ces six dernières années. Il existait, pourtant, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Lily… »

« De quel droit m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? » rétorqua-t-elle en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher des yeux.

James sourit, loin de se laisser déstabiliser par le ton peu amène de la jeune femme. « Du droit que j'ai de l'avoir déjà fait. » répondit-il en décroisant les bras. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, eh bien soit… « Du droit que j'ai de vouloir le faire encore. » Il se rapprocha de Lily à pas comptés sans cesser de la fixer et s'assit face à elle, sur la large margelle de pierre. Il la baptiserait d'un nom qu'ils seraient seuls à connaître, un nom qu'il lui chuchoterait à l'oreille, qu'il rendrait aussi caressant que ses mains et aussi acéré qu'une flèche qui viendrait se ficher dans son cœur à l'image de celle qui était plantée dans le sien. Prise au piège de ces yeux bruns qui ne la lâchaient pas, la belle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de se laisser aller dans la paume de la main qui vint caresser sa joue si tendrement. « Du droit que j'ai de vouloir faire partie de ta vie. » ajouta James en baissant la voix, un tendre sourire aux lèvres… Lèvres qui se rapprochèrent de celles de sa compagne, roses et entrouvertes, que vint caresser un souffle chaud et aussi doux qu'une brise de printemps. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui… « Du droit que j'ai de t'aimer… » … comme il était déjà à elle…

Les lèvres qui ne faisaient que convoiter leurs semblables vinrent faire leur connaissance de la plus douce des manières, déposant sur leurs semblables un voile de tendresse et de chaleur aussi léger que la caresse d'une aile de papillon. Lily ne pu que fermer les yeux sous l'assaut, prisonnière d'une hébétude à nulle autre pareille. Son esprit était comme endormi, la raison ayant fait place à autre chose de plus indistinct qui était bien au-delà des mots. Le temps s'étirait indéfiniment, une seconde devenait une heure, un jour, un siècle… jusqu'à ce que la magie ne se rompe au battement de cœur suivant, rétablissant la raison dans ses droits et ramenant la jeune femme dans la réalité. Posant une main contre la poitrine de son compagnon pour l'empêcher de s'avancer plus, la jeune femme se recula, les yeux baissés vers la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise. James la dévora du regard tandis que la main expulsée de la joue de sa compagne venait recouvrir sa main et l'enserrait dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

« Ecoute… » commença-t-il d'une voix douce mais peu assurée qui fit se relever la tête de la jeune femme qui, sourcils froncés, accepta de l'entendre. « Je sais… Je sais que tout n'a pas été rose, que j'étais le plus parfait des idiots mais c'était… Je pensais que ça me permettrait de… Que ça pourrait peut-être te… Mais j'ai tout foiré, hein ? » demanda-t-il en arborant un sourire légèrement triste qui fit se défroncer les sourcils de la Gryffondor. « Je voulais… Je te prenais pour une fille comme les autres alors que tu es… unique… »

« Arrête… » souffla Lily en voulant retirer sa main prisonnière de celle de James. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ses mots qui avaient la saveur des excuses sincères, elle ne voulait plus être en contact avec cette peau qui la brûlait comme des flammes pourtant trop douces pour blesser. Mais sa fuite ne fut pas autorisée : les mains assaillantes resserrèrent leur prise sur les doigts qu'ils entouraient tandis que des lèvres exigeantes s'emparaient de leurs semblables et les englobaient en un baiser possessif qui ne cessa que pour asséner des vérités qui passèrent de cœur à cœur avec toute l'assurance et la franchise dont James était capable… assurance qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de détourner la tête pour échapper à ces lèvres trop tentatrices.

« T'avais raison, tu sais. » reprit James après un très léger instant de silence passé à caresser le dos de la main qu'il retenait encore, comme abandonnée par sa trop jolie propriétaire qui releva des yeux interrogatifs vers son compagnon. « Quand tu disais que j'étais qu'un crétin arrogant et sans cervelle. T'avais entièrement raison, sur toute la ligne. En fait non, t'avais tort sur une chose… Quand tu me disais que je me trompais… » Un très léger sourire un peu triste s'épanouit au coin des lèvres du jeune homme. « Tu disais que c'était qu'un pari avec les autres mais en fait… non… En fait t'as raison, je suis qu'un petit crétin orgueilleux… Je te voulais parce que tu étais… une sorte de trophée… au début… et puis tu es devenue… toi-même… la Lily qui… La Lily qui me ferait perdre mon latin » dit-il en se laissant aller à un éclat de rire qui eu le bénéfice de lui calmer légèrement les nerfs. « La Lily qui me rendrait fou en sortant avec cette fausse imitation de bouse de troll de David Hawkins et qui… qui deviendrait le centre de mon univers… » La voix hésitante se teintait d'une douceur de velours qui toucha la jeune femme sur les lèvres de laquelle un sourire très discret fleurissait. « La Lily qui… qui… » Les joues de James s'empourprèrent tandis qu'il baissait les yeux une demie seconde le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Puis il les releva sur sa camarade et lui dit simplement : « La Lily que j'aime. »

Lily fixa James un instant, sans rien dire, sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi dans son esprit, ses yeux brillants ne reflétaient rien des secrets de son esprit. Enfin, après de longues secondes d'observation silencieuse et de panique grandissante pour James, elle consentit à faire un geste et ce geste fut un simple sourire qui éclaira jusque ses yeux et alluma un brasier dans le cœur de James. Car ce sourire, il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en de très rares occasions… En même temps qu'il se rendait compte de la préciosité de cette simple contraction musculaire, il sentit des doigts serrer timidement les siens, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être repérés. Et James vit dans ce simple geste, promesse de ses songes, que le miracle était au rendez-vous…


	8. End

**The Tales of the Spinner**

**- Livre Deux : Feel -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Trois mots furent notre principal sujet de discussion ces dernières années. Trois mots seront notre sujet de conversation pour les années à venir.  
**Petimo:** Hum... Excusez pour le retard (immense) mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, un voyage, un copain... enfin vous voyez le genre. Pardoooooooon!! TT

…

**The Tale of an End**

…

Contrairement à l'habitude, le pub le plus connu du village de Pré-au-Lard n'était pas bondé d'étudiants mais occupé par-ci par-là d'habitants venus se détendre autour d'un verre et d'une partie de cartes ou de touristes de passage venus visiter le fameux village au pied de la grande école de Sorcellerie et de Magie. Les heures passaient dans cette atmosphère de vieux bois patiné par les ans et la fumée des pipes de tous ces vénérables grands-pères qui s'étaient succédés sur ces bancs. Malgré tout, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance y était calme, en ce jour de juin. Deux tables du fond avaient été rassemblées pour pouvoir accueillir les six joyeux lurons qui animaient l'endroit de leurs éclats de rire et leurs conversations effrénées.

Attablés devant plusieurs verres de Bieraubeurre plus ou moins vides, quatre jeunes hommes et deux demoiselles devisaient gaiement dans la fraîcheur du pub. Madame Rosmerta, la tenancière de l'établissement depuis maintenant quatre années, vint en personne ramasser les verres vides et les rassembla sur un grand plateau d'argent qu'elle tenait contre l'une de ses hanches. Ce faisant, elle interrogea ses jeunes clients sur la raison de leur présence ici, un jour où aucune sortie au village n'avait été prévue par les autorités de Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie qui surplombait la vallée depuis sa colline.

« On fête la fin des examens en votre charmante compagnie ! » s'exclama Sirius, un immense sourire espiègle aux lèvres qui fit ricaner Marlene assise entre lui et Remus. « Vous n'allez pas nous refuser ce plaisir, tout de même… »

Son regard de chien battu appuyé par les manifestations de soutien de ses compagnons Maraudeurs acheva de faire la faire s'esclaffer et c'est en leur souhaitant une bonne après-midi qu'elle laissa les élèves entre eux. Remus leva son verre à la santé de Sirius, lequel inclina la tête pour le remercier et vola celui de Marlene qui protesta en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes sous les éclats de rire du reste de la bande.

« SOS Paddy battu ! » ricana James, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa rousse compagne non moins hilare. « Moi qui croyais que les Poufsouffles étaient de gentils petits blaireaux… A se demander ce qu'a bu le Choixpeau quand il t'y a envoyé, Marlene. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme bu une grande gorgée de Bieraubeurre en lançant un regard insolent à Sirius qui éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux courts. Marlene McKinnon, Poufsouffle de septième année, était l'une des meilleures amies de Lily. Batteuse de sa Maison, elle était qualifiée de mentalement instable par ses camarades en raison de sa propension à se laisser aller dans des actions trop souvent irréfléchies. Depuis son entrée en lice sur le terrain, elle entretenait avec Sirius une relation amicale qui se caractérisait par un concours de qui ferait les coups les plus vicelards pendant les matchs. La finale n'ayant pas opposée Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, le vainqueur fut décidé par le comptage des points consignés au fil des matchs par Remus dans la plus pure objectivité et selon des critères bien précis établis avec les deux parties. Avec trois points de plus, Marlene avait été nommée vainqueur de cette année et s'était vu offert le droit de ne payer aucune des tournées d'aujourd'hui ainsi que le suprême honneur de voir Sirius déclarer devant toute l'école qu'elle était la meilleure.

« Je te trouve bien silencieux, Peter » commenta Lily, un doigt jouant avec le petit parapluie de papier abandonné sur la table suite à la consommation d'un cocktail.

Tous les yeux de la tablée se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui se cacha le nez dans son verre de Bieraubeurre dans le vain espoir de passer inaperçu. L'on pouvait voir le bout de ses oreilles rougir d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention générale, contrairement à son passé de jeune homme relativement invisible. Assis à sa gauche, Sirius posa un bras lourd sur les épaules de son ami et l'attira vers lui dans la ferme intention de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Eh bien Quedver ? T'as le béguin, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Peter se débattait pour se libérer de sa poigne… sans que cela ne semble gêner le jeune homme qui, tout sourire, savonna allègrement le haut du crâne du quatrième Maraudeur. « Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est jolie ? On la connaît ? »

« Nom d'un orignal en culottes courtes, Sirius, LACHE-MOI ! » s'époumona Peter en s'agitant avant d'être finalement libéré par un Sirius renfrogné pestant contre le _manque cruel et impardonnable d'humour_ dont faisait à l'évidence preuve le jeune homme en refusant de leur faire part de sa vie sentimentale.

« Tu me fais penser à une vieille grand-mère qui se pique de s'occuper des affaires de cœur de tout une communauté parce qu'elle n'a rien à faire de ses journées » intervint Marlene, sous les rires des jeunes gens attablés. « Tu devrais ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, tu sais ? Je suis sûre que tu y serais tout à fait à ton aise. »

Sirius sembla considérer l'idée tout en sirotant sa Bieraubeurre. « C'est pas une mauvaise idée… Moi qui ne savais pas quoi faire du rez-de-chaussée de ma maison, tu viens de solutionner mon problème ! Merci infiniment, Marlene. Pour la peine, je fais de toi ma première cliente. »

Sa déclaration, bien qu'exposée sur un ton de badinage des plus commun, eu l'effet désiré. Les rires cessèrent comme ils étaient venus, les Bieraubeurres furent abandonnées sur la table et les regards furent braqués sur le jeune homme qui buvait innocemment sa boisson en jetant un regard interrogatif sur l'assemblée, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui motivait une telle réaction. Il poussa son jeu jusqu'à leur lancer « Quoi ? » dessous son verre, intérieurement hilare de leurs faciès.

« Comment ça _ta maison _? » demanda James, se redressant sur son siège, les sourcils froncés. Il était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils s'étaient foncés dedans en entrant pour l'un et sortant pour l'autre d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express, avait passé ces sept dernières années en sa compagnie presque exclusive, vivait avec Sirius depuis l'année de ses seize ans, et jamais au grand jamais le jeune Black ne lui avait parlé d'une maison autre que celle qu'il avait quittée, celle des Potter ou bien de Gryffondor. Le sourire qui lui fut adressé le confirma dans ses doutes : Sirius avait fait quelque chose en douce sans lui en parler et se réjouissait à présent de la bonne farce qu'il venait de leur faire à tous en lançant sa bombe de cette façon.

« Eh oui, _ma_ maison. » acquiesça-t-il, tout sourires, en reposant son verre d'un mouvement vif. « Mes chers amis et complices en crimes et délires, vous avez devant vous le joyeux propriétaire d'un manoir sur les rives du Loch Lomond. »

« Espèce de …Traître ! » s'exclama James en frappant la table de bois du plat de la main, faisant sursauter Lily. « Tu te dis mon meilleur ami et tu ne me parles même pas de ça ?! C'est proprement Serpentard, comme méthode, Mr Black ! Intolérable dans la noble assemblée des Maraudeurs ! »

« Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de Serpentard ! Et puis tu devrais me remercier au lieu de m'agonir avec tes reproches. Tu vas pouvoir faire des galipettes avec ta jolie rouquine partout dans la maison une fois que je serai parti. Plus de Sirius pour ouvrir la porte au mauvais moment, plus de chaussettes qui traînent dans le couloir quand tu veux te faire passer pour un jeune homme bien élevé… Non franchement, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant. Ou au moins à Oncle Alphard. »

« Le vieil excentrique à qui tu avais rendu visite l'été dernier ? »

« Lui-même » certifia le jeune homme en reprenant possession de son verre qu'il termina avec un air légèrement supérieur. « Vous êtes bien évidemment tous invités à la pendaison de crémaillère. Surtout toi, Marlene. Tu pourras même rester toute la nuit, si ça te dit… » Il gratifia sa compagne d'un sourire suggestif qui la fit éclater de rire et détendit ainsi l'atmosphère entre les jeunes gens qui continuèrent à discuter, Sirius décrivant le futur aménagement intérieur, proposant des couleurs de peinture et grognant qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait chez lui lorsque les filles aux goûts plus sûrs lui firent comprendre que le mélange de bleu et de rouge était à exclure.

De son côté de la table, Remus observait tout son petit monde jacasser et s'agiter avec un sourire serein teinté d'amusement que n'aurait pas renié le professeur Dumbledore. Buvant lentement, il se remémora toutes ces années en compagnie de cette joyeuse troupe, des timides premiers mots aux regards complices des derniers jours. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son arrivée à Poudlard, la peur vissée au ventre, et comment James et Sirius l'avaient apprivoisé au fil des semaines qui avaient suivies jusqu'à braver la loi et risquer leurs vies en devenant Animagus. Tout ça pour lui, petit lycanthrope apeuré craignant tout à la fois de se faire des amis et de les perdre en leur avouant son secret. Or loin de les éloigner, cela les avait rapprochés les uns des autres malgré les quelques tensions qu'il avait pu y avoir suite à une action inconsidérée de Sirius dont Remus se sentait partiellement responsable malgré leurs assurances qu'il n'en était rien.

Un éclat de rire de Lily et le regard débordant de vie qu'elle lui lança lui firent tourner ses pensées vers des sujets plus légers, comme toutes les blagues auxquelles il avait participées, beaucoup sous couvert de son statut de Préfet. La semaine prochaine, ils fêteraient leur départ dignement, laissant dans les mémoires et les murs de Poudlard l'emprunte indélébile des Maraudeurs. Une page décisive de sa vie serait définitivement tournée tandis qu'une autre, encore vierge, s'ouvrirait devant eux à mesure qu'ils s'éloigneraient de l'Ecole de Magie. Remus savait parfaitement que l'avenir était incertain, de par sa condition et la guerre qui avait éclatée en cours d'année dernière, mais pour aujourd'hui, l'espace de quelques heures, il s'accorda le plaisir de n'être qu'un élève comme les autres entouré par ses amis en une belle après-midi de juin. Il serait bien assez temps de se glisser dans sa peau d'adulte et les dangers d'un monde en proie au trouble.

« Remus, c'est toi qui paye la prochaine tournée ! »

« Même pas en rêve, fillette ! »

Un élève comme les autres… pour une fois…


	9. Night

**The Tales of the Spinner**

**- Livre Trois : Live -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Nous n'étions pas préparés à ce qui allait se passer mais nous avons fait de notre mieux.

…

**The Tale of a Night **

…

Les éléments se déchaînaient sur l'Oxfordshire, l'orage grondant pareil aux tambours d'un peuple venu du fond des âges. La pluie battante s'écrasait contre les toitures et les vitres comme autant de flèches venues percer la nuit anglaise, soutenues par les éclairs qui s'insinuaient dans les intérieurs au travers des lourds rideaux tirés en protection de ces attaques. Les arbres se couchaient devant la puissance du vent, leurs feuilles claquant dans la bourrasque avant d'être arrachées et fracassées contre un mur, un pylône ou le visage de l'imprudent courbé en deux, bien décidé à braver la tempête. Les lumières des lampadaires vacillaient, flammèches emprisonnées dans leurs prisons de verre luttant pour s'imposer là où toutes les autres lumières avaient échouées, plongeant des dizaines de fenêtres dans le noir de l'échec

Pourtant une flamme survivait au cœur même de la tempête, une flamme ardente et mouvante partagée entre deux corps qui se faisaient son reflet, brûlants, sinueux… Oublieux de tout et de tous, ils se jetaient corps et âme dans la passion qui était la leur, unissant leurs âmes comme leurs corps. La lumière des dizaines de bougies flottant dans l'air donnait l'impression que la chevelure de la jeune femme, éparpillée sur le matelas, était une flamme mouvante irisée de reflets se parant d'or en fusion et de sang en fonction des mouvements de son corps ou de ceux que son partenaire lui imprimait. Sous les draps qui s'emmêlaient aux jambes, une main amoureuse glissait le long d'une cuisse offerte, remontant jusqu'aux reins frissonnants sous les caresses puis plus haut encore, le long de la courbe du dos, laissant dans son sillage un fleuve de feu né d'un simple contact. Là elle s'arrêtait et affermissait sa prise, rejointe par sa comparse qui quittait ainsi la poitrine soulevée par un souffle court. Alors les muscles se tendirent et d'un mouvement souple, les amants se redressèrent, lui en profitant pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, accueillante compagne qui laissa échapper un gémissement et lui griffa la peau du dos sous l'effet d'un spasme.

Après un instant d'immobilité, les hanches de Lily se mirent en mouvement contre les cuisses de son amant, lui imprimant un rythme qu'elle avait choisi. James ne la quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'elle dérobait les siens sous des paupières à demi baissées. Il la dévorait du regard comme un animal assoiffé contemple la source qui va étancher sa soif, mais jamais il n'était rassasié d'elle. Il en voulait toujours plus, continuellement, buveur insatiable, vampire incapable de survivre sans son sang à elle. Lui qui croyait tout savoir d'elle était surprit chaque jour et ne demandait rien de plus qu'être au lendemain pour pouvoir découvrir un autre de ses secrets. Encore ce soir où elle se dévoilait à lui était-il en mesure de remarquer des détails sur la carte de son corps qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, comme les tâches de rousseur sur son épaule gauche ou la petite cicatrice blanche derrière son genou. Et ses yeux qu'elle rouvrait, si brûlants, si pleins de désir… Lui aurait-on dit deux ans plus tôt qu'il aurait la chance d'être l'objet de son désir, il l'aurait prit comme un dû. A présent, c'était un cadeau qu'elle lui faisait. Un cadeau si précieux… pourtant si fragile…  

« Epouse-moi ! » lui souffla-t-il avec l'urgence des noyés accrochés à leur planche de bois.

Il se rappelait bien sa mère lui raconter les histoires familiales, particulièrement les décisions hâtives prises lors des conflits et des guerres qui avaient secoués les communautés magiques et humaines. La guerre au-dehors lui donnait à présent le même sentiment d'urgence, l'envie de vivre à présent ce qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas vivre le lendemain. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle, cette femme aux yeux pleins d'une tendresse incroyable qui le rendait fou au moindre regard. Et qui l'embrassait. Cela voulait-il dire oui ?


	10. Decision

**- Livre Trois : Live -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Nous n'étions pas préparés à ce qui allait se passer mais nous avons fait de notre mieux.  
**Petimo :** Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! Bonne année en avance, vu que je ne serai pas là pour vous la souhaiter le moment venu, je serai à Edimbourg.

…

**The Tale of a Decision**

…

La douceur matinale n'allait pas durer. Au cœur de la cité universitaire d'Oxford, la charmante Christchurch Meadow aux nombreux arbres plusieurs fois centenaires posait pour les photographes de passage dans ses plus beaux atours hivernaux. Endormi dans sa poussette poussée par la vieille femme, l'enfant était emmitouflé sous plusieurs couvertures. Ses doigts gantés, fermés en poings posés de part et d'autre de sa tête, s'agitèrent tandis qu'une brise lui caressait le front, déplaçant l'une de ses mèches noires.

A quelques encablures de là se dressait un quartier résidentiel dont la rue principale s'ornait de petits immeubles de briques tous semblables les uns aux autres, aujourd'hui recouverts de neige. Au second étage du numéro quarante-huit se tenait une réunion d'un genre bien particulier qui aurait déroutée les éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes par les propos tenus lors de cette assemblée. Meublé confortablement et peint de couleurs pastels, il était encore par endroits encombré de cartons et de papiers d'emballage avec lesquels jouait le chat noir, le cou enrubanné d'un bolduc rouge qu'il ne semblait pas du tout gêné d'arborer, tout absorbé qu'il était dans la destruction d'un morceau de carton. Ses pitreries réjouissaient en temps normal le jeune couple locataire des lieux qui finissait très souvent sur le tapis, à le taquiner avec un morceau de tissu qu'ils lui agitaient devant le nez et qu'il tentait d'attraper avec plus ou moins de succès, provoquant ainsi les rires des jeunes gens.

« Sortez ! DEHORS ! »

Le cri perça le silence du quartier, tonnant comme le grondement d'un orage un soir d'été. Abandonnant ses jeux, le chat se réfugia tambour battant sous la commode de la future chambre d'enfant à la porte largement ouverte. Dans le salon, la tension était si perceptible qu'il était proprement miraculeux qu'aucune baguette n'ait quitté le fourreau dans lequel elles étaient rangées suite à la déclaration du vieux professeur et l'aveu des conclusions qu'il en avait tirées. Assis de part et d'autre d'une table basse abritant les restes de boissons à peine consommés et de biscuits encore sur leur assiette, les trois personnes échangeaient des regards choqués pour certains, furieux pour d'autres. Ne subsistait aucun reste de la bonne humeur qui avait présidée au début de la rencontre, où avaient été répétées les félicitations pour la naissance dans l'année de la nouvelle génération de Potter. Assise dans un fauteuil profond, lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, Lily toisait le professeur Dumbledore d'un regard noir, une main crispée autour de l'anse de la tasse qu'elle tenait.

« Lily, je peux comprendre… » essaya-t-il de temporiser, adoptant un geste de la main qu'il voulait apaisant, mais le fracas de la céramique sur le sol le coupa dans son élan. S'extirpant de son fauteuil d'un mouvement que n'alourdissaient pas trois mois de grossesse, poings serrés pour s'empêcher d'empoigner sa baguette, la jeune femme réitéra son ordre d'une voix cassante quoique tremblante de colère. James intervint à cet instant, posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son épouse, et conseilla plus diplomatiquement à leur ancien directeur de bien vouloir s'exécuter, lui assurant qu'ils reprendraient cette conversation une fois les esprits calmés – ce à quoi répondit un reniflement dédaigneux de Lily qui plantait toujours furieusement ses yeux dans ceux du vieil homme. Celui-ci se retira quelques secondes plus tard, un air désolé peint sur le visage. Sitôt disparu, Lily se précipita dans leur chambre à coucher et sortit un sac de l'armoire qu'elle commença à remplir de vêtements tirés au hasard. Les cintres se décrochaient et tombaient sur le sol où ils étaient abandonnés, rejoints par les vêtements qui s'en décrochaient dans la manœuvre d'arrachement.

« Calme-toi » intervint James en lui saisissant les mains pour lui faire arrêter ses allers et retours. Elle arracha ses mains des siennes et resserra ses doigts autour du t-shirt qu'elle tenait, fusillant son mari des yeux.

« Me _calmer _? » souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu veux que j… Comment tu veux que je fasse ça, hein ? » Son ton était trop calme, d'un calme aussi mordant que le froid de l'hiver, tandis que ses doigts trituraient nerveusement le col du vêtement qu'elle tenait. « Il y a un mage noir, là-dehors » - elle fit un grand geste vers la fenêtre ouverte à demi - « qui en veut à la vie de notre fils ! _Ton fils !_ Tu peux le comprendre, ça ? » Sa voix déjà aiguë se brisa sur ce dernier mot. Une larme échappa au contrôle de ses paupières et roula sur sa joue gauche alors qu'elle fixait James, pâle comme un linceul. « Tu le connais » souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, presque un murmure douloureux. « Tu sais qu'il ne va pas lâcher prise. »

Pressant le t-shirt contre son ventre, Lily s'assit sur le lit où elle se prit la tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant à présent librement. James l'y rejoignit et mâchoires serrées, la prit dans ses bras et calla sa tête sous son menton où il la maintint. Bras autour d'elle, il ne disait rien, se contentait d'être le roc auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher quand tout ce qu'elle aimait, tout ce sur quoi elle se reposait menaçait de s'effondrer.

« Il nous traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il nous trouve et nous détruira » murmura Lily en se raccrochant au bras de James. « Comme il l'a fait pour Dorcas… »

Le visage plein de rides de bonne humeur de Dorcas Meadows surgit avec force, vite remplacé par son cadavre retrouvé baignant dans son sang, la gorge arrachée, dans un appartement inoccupé du Chemin de Traverse. Exécutée de la main même de Voldemort moins de deux semaines auparavant, elle avait prit part à de nombreuses missions périlleuses et avait été menacée à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant freiner ses activités au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il sembla même que cela lui donnait encore plus envie de s'impliquer dans la lutte armée qu'ils opposaient au Seigneur Noir depuis quelques années. A l'annonce de la grossesse de Lily, Dorcas s'était immédiatement portée volontaire pour tricoter au petit être les pulls chauds qui lui épargneraient les rudesses de l'hiver anglais, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Marraine la Bonne Fée de la part des membres de l'Ordre.

« Allons-nous en, James » reprit la jeune femme d'une voix hachée, suppliante. « Partons loin d'ici, quelque part où il ne pourra pas nous retrouver. Par pitié… »

James embrassa ses cheveux et la serra plus fort contre lui. Sous ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux fixant le vide étaient plein d'un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de panique. _… de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié… _Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à avoir affronté Voldemort face à face et à être encore en vie pour le raconter. Leur nombre se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Et parmi eux, seules deux personnes attendaient un enfant dont la naissance était prévue pour juillet. _… le marquera comme son égal… _Le laisser l'approcher ? Le laisser le toucher ? _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre…_ Jamais ! L'un serait mort avant que l'autre n'ait même vent d'un tel destin.

« Il ne touchera jamais à aucun de ses cheveux, je te le jure » dit-il d'un ton ferme malgré sa voix blanche en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme par-dessus la sienne, qu'il serra. « Jamais. »

Le futur n'était pas gravé dans le marbre. Tout pouvait encore changer, à présent qu'ils étaient prévenus, ils avaient leur libre-arbitre. Mais il savait de quoi Voldemort était capable, il en avait été le témoin privilégié plus qu'à son compte. Le doute germait dans son cœur alors même qu'il cherchait à la convaincre. Serait-il en mesure de les protéger ? Sentant une larme de Lily toucher son bras, il enferma en son cœur la vague de peur qui menaçait de le submerger. Il ne _le _laisserait approcher. Ils seraient saufs.


	11. Life

**- Livre Trois : Live -**

.

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Nous n'étions pas préparés à ce qui allait se passer mais nous avons fait de notre mieux.

**Follow the White Rabbit :** Nous sommes le 20.06.09, 20h54 heure locale et je viens à peine de commencer la rédaction de cette bulle. L'accouchement aura été difficile… A tel point que nous sommes plus d'un mois après et la version ci-dessous a été changée au moins 4 fois en cours de route… Il est temps d'en finir !

…

**The Tale of a Life**

…

_._

_« Je dis juste que…» _

_« Oh non, tu ne dis pas juste ! La dernière fois que tu as juste dit que, tu n'étais pas loin de tenir dans une boîte d'allumettes quand on t'a ramené ! »_

.

Ils ne savent pas. Aucun d'eux. Etre ce que l'on n'est pas. Fuir tout le temps. Se réveiller dix fois par nuit pour vérifier qu'ils sont toujours là, vivants. Toujours regarder par-dessus son épaule en quête d'un Mangemort embusqué. Ne plus faire confiance à personne, même aux plus proches, à ceux qui sont devenus notre famille. Refuser les rumeurs et les mises en garde absurdes. Songer que l'un des nôtres puisse être un traître… Mais d'un autre côté, ils nous ont toujours retrouvés, où que nous soyons allés cette dernière année. Toujours à courir. Toujours sur nos talons. Des ombres qui distillent la peur.

.

_« Je ne les laisserai pas se battre et risquer leur vie pendant que je croupis ici alors que je sais très bien que je peux faire quelque chose ! J'aurais pu sauver Marlene ! »_

_« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait, Superman, hein ? Te planter devant les Mangemorts et leur dire 'Salut, je suis James Potter, baissez vos baguettes et rendez vous' ? Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! »_

_« Je peux au moins essayer ! »_

.

C'est une vieille amie, la peur. Les gens disent toujours qu'ils ont peur mais c'est pas vrai. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Ce qu'ils ressentent, c'est juste de l'appréhension. Le cœur qui bat plus vite, les mains qui deviennent moites. C'est pas ça, la peur. La peur, c'est être glacé même en plein soleil. Calquer sa respiration sur une personne en face parce qu'on ne se fait pas confiance pour en avoir le réflexe. Avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur, un trou qui ne se referme pas même au contact des siens. Oublier ce que c'est de rêver parce qu'on ne dort plus que d'une oreille. C'est ça, la peur. Voilà ce à quoi nous avons été condamnés.

.

_« C'est stupide. »_

_« Tu crois que c'est plus stupide que de rester cloîtré ici à cause des divagations d'une folle ayant abusé du whisky et d'un vieillard trop sénile pour la croire ? »_

.

Bien sûr, nous sommes ensemble. Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas. Au tout début, avant la naissance d'Harry, Dumbledore nous a convaincus que nos chances de survie s'amélioreraient si nous étions séparés. Je n'aimais pas cette idée mais elle paraissait censée. On ne met pas tous ses œufs dans un même panier. Et puis nous serions, Harry et moi, avec des membres de l'Ordre, donc il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mais nous avons été attaqués et Gideon et Fabian Prewett, de bons amis et d'excellents combattants, ont été tués pour protéger notre fuite. James a voulu revenir mais Dumbledore lui a dit que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il devait continuer la lutte pour garantir notre liberté future. Baratin. Finalement James a manqué se faire tuer et nous mîmes un terme à notre fuite séparée, quoiqu'en dise le professeur Dumbledore avec qui nous fûmes en froid pendant quelques temps. Nous nous sommes décidés, bon gré mal gré, à troquer nos capes pour les vêtements moldus et nous sommes installés dans ce petit village trop exposé magiquement pour qu'on nous croie capables de vivre ici. Ce ne fut une période simple pour personne, et elle n'a fait qu'empirer.

.

_« On reste en vie, au moins ! »_

_« Parce que tu appelles ça vivre ? Rester planqués dans ce village et jouer les Moldus pendant que d'autres crèvent tu appelles ça vivre ? Moi j'appelle même pas ça survivre ! »_

_« Et tu penses à ton fils ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui dire quand il demandera pourquoi son père est mort ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce qu'on vit ! »_

.

Très récemment, on nous apprit qu'il était possible qu'un espion se soit infiltré dans notre entourage proche. Comme nous ne fréquentons que les quelques mêmes personnes, à savoir Dumbledore, les Maraudeurs et notre voisine Bathilda, nous avons immédiatement rejetée cette idée des plus absurdes. Sirius, Remus et Peter ont notre entière confiance, imaginer Dumbledore en Mangemort est un non-sens et Bathilda est trop vieille pour jouer au jeu des dupes. Je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent cette hypothèse mais elle a fait son effet sur nous. Le moral qui n'était déjà pas très haut a piqué en flèche et nous sommes devenus plus irritables. James, surtout, qui ne décolère pas et tourne comme un lion en cage à mesure que le temps passe. Je l'ai senti se retenir de hurler un bon millier de fois… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

.

_« Alors vas-y ! Va te faire tuer, adieu et sans regrets ! »_

.

Et le voilà qui sort de la maison. Le claquement de la porte résonne encore dans ma tête…


	12. Hope

**- Livre Trois : Live -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Nous n'étions pas préparés à ce qui allait se passer mais nous avons fait de notre mieux.

**Follow the White Rabbit :** Alors cette bulle-là a été écrite en un tournemain et l'idée première n'a jamais été changée en dépit des modifications stylistiques. Elle conclue le troisième Livre de la Fileuse et ouvre la voie aux quatre dernières bulles qui seront un peu différentes des précédentes. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

…

**The Tale of a Hope**

…

_Godric's Hollow, October, 31rd 1981_

_.  
_

_Mon cher Patmol,_

_.  
_

_Tu viens de partir et pourtant tu ne sais toujours rien de nos projets. Te l'aurais-je dit de vive-voix que je n'aurais pas su par quoi commencer tant j'ai de choses à te dire. Tu as été mon premier ami, à Poudlard. Tu te souviens dans le train ? Je t'avais prit pour un type bien et la suite m'a donnée raison la plupart du temps. Tu as été mon premier ami mais aussi le meilleur. On a tout fait, ensemble, depuis la première bataille d'oreillers le lendemain de la rentrée jusqu'à braver la loi pour le bien de l'un des nôtres. Ces sept années avec toi n'ont été que du bonheur, et je signerais sans hésiter si c'était à refaire._

_De moi tu as tout su et ce que tu ne savais pas, tu me l'as extirpé avec une obstination et un sans-gêne qui ont toujours forcés mon admiration et fait office de modèle pas toujours bon à suivre. Je t'ai confiés mes secrets, mes doutes et mes rêves et j'ai continué même quand tu te foutais de moi. D'ami tu es devenu frère de cœur à défaut de sang et c'est à mon frère que je demande aujourd'hui une faveur. Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça et je sais que tu en prendras soin comme s'il était de toi._

_Tu sais ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, tu connais la menace qui pèse sur ma famille et tout ce que nous avons fait pour nous en préserver. Personne ne peut continuer à vivre dans ces conditions et tu Le connais, il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas mis la main sur sa proie. C'est pour ça que si d'aventure il devait nous arriver quelque chose, à Lily et moi, nous voulons que tu prennes soin de Harry. _

_Nous avons conscience de la lourde responsabilité que nous te confions, crois-moi qu'on ne te le demande pas à la légère, mais comme dit plus haut, tu es le seul vers qui nous pouvons nous tourner. La condition de Remus lui interdit légalement et moralement de prendre un enfant en charge, Peter est suffisamment en danger et la sœur de Lily n'est qu'une moldue qui ne peut pas voir la magie ni sa sœur en peinture. Nous savons qu'avec toi il est entre de bonnes mains et que tu pourras lui apprendre ce qui est important aussi bien que les petits riens. _

_Raconte-lui les Maraudeurs, les rebuffades de sa mère et le génie de son père. Apprends-lui Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard et le monde magique à notre manière et donne-lui ma cape d'invisibilité – Dumbledore l'a actuellement, je la mettrai au coffre dès qu'il en aura fini. Console notre fils quand il sera triste et par-dessus tout, dis-lui que nous l'aimons, l'aimerons toujours et que nous serons toujours avec lui. Dis-lui que nous avons fait nos propres choix, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. _

_J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais à lire ces lignes. Je veux être là pour soigner les écorchures qu'il se fera avec le balai miniature de tonton Patmol. Je veux pouvoir toujours regarder la femme de ma vie border mon fils chaque soir que Dieu fait. Je veux tenir dans mes bras la petite fille que je lui ai promise hier soir, ma petite princesse aux yeux d'émeraude qui fera devenir chèvre son vieux père. Je veux tout ça et plus encore mais je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, tu connais mon talent pour la Divination. Si jamais nous avions échoué, si rien de tout ça n'est plus possible, souviens-toi de nous et de notre volonté. Aime notre fils pour nous qui ne serons plus là pour le faire. _

_.  
_

_Lily vient d'arriver avec le petit, je vais donc mettre un terme à cette lettre. Je la confirai demain à Dumbledore et en fais une copie qui sera déposée au coffre avec celle que Lily a écrite pour Harry. Tu la lui donneras quand il sera en âge de comprendre. _

_.  
_

_Bonne chance Patmol, les enfants ne laissent que rarement du repos à leurs parents. _

_.  
_

_James._

.

_.  
_

_PS : Lily t'interdit formellement de lui apprendre à devenir animagus avant qu'il n'ait atteint sa majorité… ce qui ne t'empêche pas de lui montrer deux ou trois tours de notre cru. _


	13. Wish

**- Livre Quatre : Hide -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Tout ce qui était a disparu et ce qui est a un goût de cendre.  
**Follow the White Rabbit :** Vous constaterez que ce dernier Livre de Contes est différent des trois premiers. Nous aurons ici quatre visages et quatre histoires.

…

**Wish**

…

La porte n'avait pas été fermée à clés, à peine repoussée contre le montant. Elle butta à l'ouverture contre le porte-manteau renversé en travers du couloir, comme si un manteau arraché brusquement l'avait fait basculer au sol. Illuminé à la lueur d'une baguette, il rassura d'une certaine façon le sorcier qui soupira intérieurement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du corps humain qu'il s'attendait à découvrir. L'appartement était trop calme pour une soirée de fête, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer le malaise latent qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée malgré l'excellente compagnie en laquelle il l'avait passée.

Le sifflement de la théière ne se faisait même pas entendre alors qu'il savait que Peter était un grand buveur de thé et se servait toujours une tasse avant de se coucher – il était vingt-trois heures passées, presque minuit, donc dans ses heures habituelles. Passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il constata que la théière était effectivement éteinte et posée sur la plaque de cuisson à côté d'une casserole. Aucun couvert n'était visible sur la petite table mais de la vaisselle s'empilait dans l'évier à côté d'une bouteille de lait pleine à moitié.

Continuant son chemin, il atteignit la porte suivante qui ouvrait sur la chambre à coucher et s'arrêta sur le seuil, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait. Les armoires étaient toutes ouvertes, des vêtements en pendaient ou s'égaillaient sur le sol et le lit comme si l'on avait fouillée la chambre de fond en comble. Entrant dans la pièce, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et baissa sa baguette vers le sol. Sous son pied crissèrent des morceaux de verre teintés à côté du support renversé d'une lampe de chevet à l'ampoule éclatée.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et parcouru le reste de l'appartement en quête d'un détail, quelque chose lui permettant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais rien. Les effets personnels de la salle de bain avaient disparus, ce qui tendait à accréditer la thèse de la fuite plutôt que de l'enlèvement qu'il avait privilégiée au premier abord. Mais pourquoi fuir ? Ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui étaient capables de dire où habitait réellement Peter. En cela il se comportait bien comme son Animagus, à glisser entre les mailles du filet et à disparaître par la sortie la plus proche sans laisser de traces. Il savait qu'à la moindre alerte, Peter n'aurait pas hésité à se transformer pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants. Il le savait, il le connaissait depuis près de dix ans et l'avait vu faire à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à faire face très longtemps, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait saisie la première occasion de s'enfuir sans se soucier de ses affaires.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait recommandé à James de prendre Peter plutôt que lui-même. Personne ne soupçonnerait ce jeune homme effacé et connu pour sa couardise d'être le Gardien du Secret des Potter, la clé menant à leur fils et leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Les rares êtres au courant de la cérémonie n'avaient pas été mis dans la confidence de ce changement de dernière minute et pensaient toujours qu'il était le véritable Gardien. Personne n'avait songé à les détromper. Il préférait attirer toute la lumière à lui plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un soupçonner qu'il puisse en être autrement. Peter n'était pas intéressant. C'était sur ce fait qu'ils avaient parié, sur son manque d'attrait et sa discrétion naturelle.

Pourtant son malaise ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que le Secret avait été caché. Il l'avait d'abord mis sur le compte du fait qu'il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité à laisser Peter prendre la place qui aurait dû être la sienne, puis au protocole extrême de sécurité qu'il avait mis en place pour rendre visite à James et sa famille, plus tôt dans la soirée, et à la peur que quelqu'un ne l'ait tout de même suivi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais à présent, en voyant l'état dans lequel était l'appartement de Peter, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

L'absence de Peter ne pouvait mener qu'à une seule conclusion. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui lui fit couler une sueur froide le long du dos. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, il sortit précipitamment des lieux et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre sa moto avec laquelle il s'envola à toute vitesse, ne préférant pas accorder un quelconque crédit à la peur qui étreignait son cœur et déchaînait dans son esprit des images toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Cette guerre le rendait paranoïaque. Tout irait bien chez James et Lily. Il allait vérifier que tout était calme puis n'aurait qu'à retourner chercher Peter et lui demander pourquoi il avait prit la fuite.

Tout irait bien. Il le fallait.

…


	14. Feel

**- Livre Quatre : Hide -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Tout ce qui était a disparu et ce qui est a un goût de cendre.  
**Follow the White Rabbit :** Vous constaterez que ce dernier Livre de Contes est différent des trois premiers. Nous aurons ici quatre visages et quatre histoires.

…

**Feel**

…

La foule était nombreuse, en ce pâle et froid matin de Novembre. Ils étaient venus en nombre, attirés par les nouvelles qui faisaient les Unes des journaux depuis des jours : Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mort, James et Lily Potter assassinés, Harry Potter le Survivant. On ne parlait que de ça, du sortilège de mort qui avait épargné un enfant d'à peine un an, un enfant dorénavant orphelin et placé « en lieux sûrs » par Dumbledore malgré les innombrables propositions d'adoption qui affluaient des quatre coins du pays et de plus loin encore. Ils se massaient, nombreux, dans les rues de Godric's Hollow, tenus à distance du petit cimetière par un cordon d'Aurors portant brassard noir. Certains étaient arrivés aux premières lueurs de l'aube, comme s'ils avaient craint de ne pas avoir de place lors d'un quelconque concert.

Tous ceux-là, les couples enlacés et en larmes, les familles qui expliquaient à leurs enfants pourquoi leur avenir s'annonçait radieux, les innombrables inconnus debout le long du trajet du cortège funèbre, tous ceux-là, lui ne les voyait pas. Ils n'étaient rien. Ils n'existaient pas. Rien n'existait depuis _ce_ jour. Les effets rémanents de la pleine Lune, la pire qu'il ait vécue depuis des années. Les manifestations de soutien de ses amis de l'Ordre, dispersés parmi le cortège et les Aurors. Les transports de joie de la population enfin libérée de la menace Voldemort. Rien. Rien que le trou noir qui avait avalé son cœur. Rien qu'une haine froide envers un mort et un traître. Car traître il s'était révélé. Ver dans le fruit le plus mûr qu'il ait jamais connu. Les beaux sourires, les promesses d'amitié, tout n'avait été que mensonges et poudre aux yeux. Menteur, corrompu et assassin. Trois fois assassin.

Son regard s'égara sur les deux cercueils avançant devant lui, ignorant superbement la foule et replongeant dans ses souvenirs à la recherche de la moindre parcelle d'information, du moindre indice lui permettant de comprendre son revirement. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Il ne lui avait jamais semblé changer au cours de leurs années de cohabitation et d'amitié. Toujours le même sourire assuré et défiant, toujours le même comportement désinvolte, toujours les mêmes promesses sans que ses yeux jamais ne le trahissent. Des illusions, tout ça ? C'était ce que l'Histoire semblait indiquer, pourtant rien n'allait. Les pièces ne s'assemblaient pas dans ce puzzle à l'apparence pourtant claire. Mais peut-être était-ce lui qui s'était trompé toutes ces années…

L'âme tourmentée de pourquoi, de comment, de qu'est-ce que et depuis quand. Encore et encore et encore et encore… Questions redondantes dont l'absence de réponse renforce le poids. Pourquoi, comment… Pourquoi être devenu ce qu'ils avaient toujours combattu ? Comment regarder dans les yeux en plantant un couteau dans le dos au même moment ? Pourquoi feindre l'amitié ? Comment se regarder encore dans la glace ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment avait-ce seulement été possible de se tromper à ce point sur quelqu'un ? Pourquoi était-il le seul épargné, lui le plus maudit de tous ? Comment continuer à présent qu'il était le seul survivant ?

Non, il restait un survivant. Un petit garçon qu'il ne verrait pas grandir et à qui il ne pourrait jamais raconter son histoire. L'histoire d'une amitié qui l'avait sauvé quand il se croyait maudit à jamais et qui prenait encore plus d'importance aujourd'hui qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu. Une famille, des amis, un avenir. Tout ça, balayé d'un coup de baguette, d'un coup de folie, d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Tout ça balayé pour… quoi ?

Un coup de vent lui glaça les os et lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Funeste présage du froid et du vide des années qui s'annonçaient.


	15. Live

**- Livre Quatre : Hide -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Tout ce qui était a disparu et ce qui est a un goût de cendre.  
**Follow the White Rabbit :** Vous constaterez que ce dernier Livre de Contes est différent des trois premiers. Nous aurons ici quatre visages et quatre histoires.

…

**Live**

…

Ses yeux luisaient, miroirs imparfaits, fixés sur un point au loin qu'il semblait seul capable de discerner. La pleine Lune semblait irréelle, ce soir. Trop proche, trop ronde, trop pâle. Le brouillard blanchi par ses rais s'effilochait entre les silhouettes menaçantes des arbres et se mêlait à la fumée des eaux calmes du Lac à peine agitées par un courant sous-marin né de son étrange peuple. Mais si ses yeux étaient figés, son esprit, lui, suivait le cours imparfait des pensées nocturnes, s'éloignant du présent pour se réfugier en une autre vie, un temps lointain où, à la même heure et sous cette même Lune, il n'était plus Homme mais Autre, plein de fougue et de hardiesse. L'espoir et l'illusion régnaient alors sur leur jeunesse et leurs rires. Ils étaient trois, en ce temps, venus au secours d'un quatrième en empruntant des chemins sur lesquels lui ne se serait jamais aventuré. Qu'ils étaient pleins d'innocence, sous cet éclairage…

Mais la nuit était menaçante et la Lune accusatrice. Elle dardait ses rayons sur cette pauvre figure solitaire, le ramenait dans un présent qu'il avait lui-même façonné. Témoin à la mine impassible, elle semblait pourtant de moquer de lui. Regarde-toi, pauvre fou, semblait-elle dire en s'insinuant pernicieusement dans ses pensées. Que te reste-t-il à présent ? Vers qui peux-tu te tourner, toi qui n'a plus rien ? Toi, qui ne fais que fuir, qui ne fais que baisser la tête et te terrer dans la peau de cette charogne puante. Pour toi que tous glorifient, point de refuge dans ton propre esprit. Car tu sais, toi. Tu sais la félonie qui est la tienne, la traîtrise qui te fit prendre ces vies que tu avais juré de protéger.

Etait-ce seulement la Lune qui lui chuchotait ces vérités ? N'était-ce pas plutôt les fantômes de ses années passées, comme une mauvaise imitation du conte ? Car ils étaient là, tous les spectres, les revenants. Là, le pointant du doigt comme à un procès, avançant vers lui à pas cadencé sans qu'il ne puisse bouger, cloué sur place. Il lui semblait que le monde avait tourné au rouge, du même rouge qui couvrait les mains qu'il levait pour se protéger. Un rouge de sang qu'il sentait couler sur son visage et son corps à mesure de l'avancée des revenants.

« Point de pardon pour le Parjure ! » disait Remus, dont l'ombre lupine venait mordre son visage.

« Point de pardon pour le Traître ! » disait Sirius avec les voix des douze moldus assassinés ce jour-là.

« Point de pardon pour l'Assassin ! » disait James au corps recouvert de sang.

« Point de pardon et point de salut ! » disait Lily tenant dans ses bras un nouveau-né au front ensanglanté.

Plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts glacés ne l'effleurent et le paralysent de terreur.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, balayant frénétiquement son environnement des yeux à la recherche des fantômes vengeurs de ses rêves. Seuls la respiration calme et profonde des enfants et le froissement des draps lui répondirent. Une chouette blanche passa non loin de ses fenêtres et déchira le brouillard d'un coup d'aile.

…


	16. Hide

**- Livre Quatre : Hide -**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est du reste… je vous laisse juge.  
**Résumé :** Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Tout ce qui était a disparu et ce qui est a un goût de cendre.  
**Follow the White Rabbit : **L'œuvre est accomplie, la Tisseuse range son couteau d'argent. Ce qui a été ne sera plus et ce qui doit être sera.

…

**Hide**

…

Grincements. Craquements. Froissements. Frôlements. Murmures.

Page de livre se tournant seule.

Tous ces petits bruits autour de lui. Le silence en était plein. Il devait y avoir un carreau brisé quelque part, les voiles qui enveloppaient certains objets perdus ondulaient comme si une brise les caressait. L'un d'eux avait glissé et un rayon de soleil ayant percé la couche de crasse le frappait, appuyant un détail de la sculpture de ce qui semblait être une armoire. Une tête de chérubin grimaçant à langue fourchue. Détail grotesque parmi d'autres, oubliés dans cet endroit.

Lui aussi l'était. Oublié. Oublieux. Perdu. Pris au piège.

Il savait, pourtant. Les risques. Le piège. La fascination. Dangereuse. Irrésistible.

Il en avait eu un avant-goût quelques heures plus tôt, quand ils avaient remonté l'enfant. Un coup d'œil. A peine. Un reflet. Le piège était tendu et la tentation trop forte, trop parfaite, pour y résister. Oh il avait réussi jusque là, l'objet de ses tourments bien à l'abri sous son dais. Mais révélé dans toute sa dangereuse magie, il avait succombé, comme tant d'autres. Ils sont nombreux, ceux pris au rets de ce sortilège si particulier. Puissants ou faibles. Point de distinction, tous courbent l'échine devant un ennemi qu'ils ne peuvent combattre. Eux-mêmes. Leurs propres désirs. Traîtres.

Et elle… Elle… Son fantôme, son fantasme. Son Supplice.

Son tendre poison coulant dans ses veines sans espoir ni envie de guérison.

Etait-ce ce qu'elle serait devenue ou telle qu'il se la rappelait ? Ou Autre, telle qu'elle était dans la réalité impossible de ce miroir ? Non. Elle, simplement Elle, avec son sourire et ses yeux tendres. Son souvenir, subjugué et ressuscité. Dieux, que de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé ces yeux posés sur lui avec ce même éclat, le toucher de sa main sur la sienne comme à l'époque bénie de leur enfance commune, il y avait si longtemps.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'il était là. Ou quelques secondes. A peine un battement de cœur. Cela ne faisait pas assez. Jamais assez.

Et dans le silence de l'endroit, un fantôme de serment. Le sien. Le leur.

_Toujours. _


End file.
